


Ideas

by solangewrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mileven, i'm just getting started with this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangewrites/pseuds/solangewrites
Summary: Eleven doesn't understand a concept. Mike explains. ((Fluff that will probably serve as my gateway drug to more Mileven))





	

I don't understand many words. They're hard.  
I have to ask you what they mean.  
You teach me.

I can learn the easy ones, the ones that mean things.  
Worlds like *candle* and *textbook*. 

Other words are harder.  
Those are the ones that stand for... 'ideas'. 'Ideas' and.... 'concepts'.   
You can't touch ideas.

"What is love?" I ask one day. It's a word I've heard often, but have never understood.

Your face turns pink like it does sometimes-blushing, Nancy called it- and you duck your head.  
So this one of *those* words. 

I've noticed certain words make you go a pretty pink, like my favorite dress.   
Just last week, I asked you what a 'virgin' was, since I heard the Mad-on-nah song. 

That made you the brightest red I've ever seen.  I think I might have a new favorite color.

You stumbled over your words quite a bit.

Eventually, when I keep asking questions, you just tell me to ask someone else.

I'm still not 100% certain, but it seems like a very interesting con-cept.

'Love' makes you even redder than the other words. 

"Love is... when you like like someone." You stutter. I frown.  
"Like a friend?"

"No. Love is more than that. Love is when you're willing to do anything for someone. When you can only think of them. They're your favorite person. And you, uh. You..."

"You what?" I ask as you trail off.  
"You, well, you want to... kiss them. And stuff." I smile. Now I understand. I know why I get that rumbly feeling in my tummy.

"Oh. Well then, I love you." I place a kiss on your nose.   
"You're my favorite person."


End file.
